Hair Brush, Studio Chairs, Candid and Uncut
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "So I am trying out to be the host for a new show and I need your help on practice so that I can get the host role!" she stated. "And I hope Moko-san, is not applying to be a camera woman?" Kyoko giggled. "If it pays good I'd consider it." The girls were shocked and left their mouth hanging, "I'm kidding."


Title: Hair Brush, Studio Chairs, Candid and Uncut

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Kyoko-chan!" bounced by a brunnette girl in the same blaring pink jumpsuit as her, Kyoko sitting from her makeup chair turned with a hum, and there she found her best friend Kanae holding a phone and posing as a camera woman and her friend Chiori Amamiya with a hair brush as a microphone showing it to her, she giggled and played along.

"So I am trying out to be the host for a new show and I need your help on practice so that I can get the host role!" she stated.

"And I hope Moko-san, is not applying to be a camera woman?" Kyoko giggled.

"If it pays good I'd consider it." The girls were shocked and left their mouth hanging, "I'm kidding."

With that reply they laughed at her, "So today you're by guest and I have few questions for you in our uncut and candid show!" said Chiori.

"I hope it not private matters considering my relationship like the others asked?" teased Kyoko.

"I'd consider, but no. I got another idea that I took from most of the comments from you media, and found many were interested with your family, you already introduced them to your fans and to the public, but they wanted to know more about them."

"I can help with that." Giggled Kyoko.

"So you said your mom worked as a Defense Lawyer and mentioned she is strict and stern, however you did not mention how she is in private? Seeing goofy photos of your little family, she is trying to be a fun mother for both you and your brother despite the stern and blank face she makes. I mean her blank face became her signature look on every funny photos?"

"As I spoke, mother is stern and strict, growing we were constantly scolded and must be in our proper and polite manner, we need to be achievers and the same time top of our class in school, she takes a grade of 'A' as fail and must have a plus to go with it for perfect, she gave us cold treatments as children teaching us the world can be cruel but she sheltered us when things came bad, Although things like that happened in the past and it was harsh and painful, however growing up and thinking about it, it was all for us, she wanted us to be successful and be our person, she wanted us to fight back, be smart and achieve things for our won, the cold treatments taught us how we will tackle the world when she is not around anymore and avoided us to be like her, who failed once and treated it as a forever failure." Kyoko spoke.

"But in the present, when in private she tries to make it up for us, she is not always present but when she does we make it memorable as ever, she too find her black face funny and tried to match it in all goofy thing me and my brother does." She added.

"You have mentioned your mom had been living here in Tokyo, and you as the big sister had been living here as well. Everyone has taken liking to your energetic, bubbly, polite and fun brother, everyone wants to know about how he lives alone and manages things at your home in Kyoto?" Chiori asked.

"Yes, mother and I lived here, miles from my brother, just like me he too had to be an adult as a teen, however, here~" she happily showed her phone with a photo of her brother playing with his drone remote control taking photo of him from their beautiful and well landscaped backyard; wearing nothing but his favorite cargo shorts and tank top, he stood by their porch, the yard was well tended, green trimmed grass with plants around it, and at the side was a small pond, well made and has little pump to make a small running falls.

"When week days he never left his studies, and when getting home he does house work, cleaning and washing his own dishes, and as for food, he makes his own, he also does his own grocery as well."

"Wow, sounds like a responsible boy!"

"We're both scared of mother and we were raised to be one, we had to be adults in an early age and fend for our own, however our mother never left us without support, Otto-kun might earn millions at his fishing vlogs by weekend – however mother still insist to send him his allowance and some things she shop for him, especially shirts since he's a growing boy.

"And attractive too." Kanae fitted to a the camera frame and took Kyoko's phone looking for more photos of him.

"One question?" Chiori asked seriously, "Why not bring here with you?"

"That is an easy one." Kyoko smiled, "He prefers to stay in Kyoto because he loved the place, he does not mind living alone at home, and likes to do things around the house, he loves our yard and cleaned it up, mother was furious he made a mess when he dug up the side of the porch deck, but after sending mother the photos of the aftermath that he did, it was a beautiful rock filled pond with working running falls, and showed us the pet turtle he had found by the creek that seemed to like him." She giggled.

Chiori gasped, "What is the turtle's name?!"

"Enzy." Kyoko replied, "And he's a snapping turtle." Kanae looked shocked.

"No wonder he was liked, did Otto-san think the turtle liked him because it clings to his shirt?"

"Pinky finger, but yes." Chiori wheezed out laughing.

"So cute! He built a pond just for the snapping turtle?"

"Correct, and for the fishes he found pretty." Added Kyoko.

"That little shed he made at the back was so cute!" said Chiori showing the other photos from Kyoko's pink phone.

"His tools are all placed there, except his fishing things, it was placed at his work shop inside the garage where he keeps his prized partner, his off-road car."

"One last thing, everyone knows about you and Tsuruga-san living together now." Kyoko blushed, "Is he close to your brother when you ask him to clean the apartment or help you cooking?" it was indeed candid.

"I never ask him to help, but he does clean the dishes and help me with the laundry when we get home, although he is banned from the kitchen, because the last time he was there… I think I shall not speak of it." With that said by Kyoko the girls wheezed laughing.

* * *

So much for the candid interview with a phone and hairbrush with Japanese favorite idol Kyoko Mogami, Chiori Amamiya did not get the role as host, however their Agency President being known thought the entertainment industry created a show specially for his daughters, the love me girls, and as he stated, "_Their candid and uncut mobile interview is more wholesome than any of the shows I watched, it is not because they are my daughters, but rather the whole interview is uncut, unedited and surprise, and I would love to see more of it. And what better way to have more of it is with the girls who made it happen._" He wrote clarifying it.

Their concept now is to surprise a celebrity that they get a hold of in their set when they are together, and the president gave them a gift which is sets of cameras, a DSLR with a mic, a go pro camera whenever they are on field, Chiori does the main host while Kyoko becomes her co-host and their best friend Kanae is the woman behind the camera.

With the success of the new romantic sitcom of the young power couple of the Japanese entertainment, it was a story of a couple where the woman who had an accident that caused her amnesia, and now her husband had to make her fall for him again, which was played by Ren, the start of the series was emotional and the characters or rather the actors who can drown at their roles became a little bit attached to each other after their little acting. And because of it, the three girls with their own social media show, made Tsuruga Ren their first uncut and surprise victim of their show and Kyoko said nothing about it since she too is a host.

Their show wasn't in live television but instead a social media show that gave hits for more than a million, presently the girls that stared their own show are invited to a social media awards, and what better way to have more contents to their channel is to go around and surprise victims to be their guests by way of one question to every youtube star they can get a hold to.

However with they planned on ganging up at the two hosts of the event, two young teens who are chosen by fans to be the evening hosts, and now the three with their camera barged in to a dressing room at a theater where the event is being held, entering two tall boys in good physic from their outdoor activities; dressed in nice all black suits that matched greeted them, one is a fifteen years old, a successful entrepreneur with his own business that he had established, although the same as his mother from fashion however it is an outdoor gear that his partner of the evening is endorsing for him – however he too is an outdoor enthusiast and has his own social media channel where he would travel around places and do bushcraft and hiking.

And the other who is known to be Kyoko's little brother who became popular among girls after being featured by his sister, however he was already famous all around the globe with his fishing methods and skill, he too became an entrepreneur of his own products that he had put together.

The girls were excited to victimize them with fun questions that the pop culture may relate to.

Extra:

After Kyoko's uncut interview her fans has giving positive response and love to her mother for raising both children, and Kyoko in response posted a photo of her mother in a beautiful dress with her brother in an all-white tuxedo smiling brightly both standing with her for the red carpet premier of her new movie where she had played another villain however turned to be the love interest of the lead actor, Kyoko wrote in pair with the photo, "_Raised by a single mother - both me and my brother are grateful for the strict and stern upbringing teaching us all about things in life, grateful for all the love and support we received, a single woman who raised children and one is not even her own. A woman who never showed weakness to us and taught us to be stronger. Thank you Mother._" The caption followed another photo of her mother in her Lawyer suit and attaché case, and her brother in his usual khaki cargo pants, caterpillar boots and shirt, with his leather belt with his tools for fishing.

"Kyoko-chan?" called by an older actor which is also her co-actor in her and Ren's sitcom – Kyoko turned with a hum, "Is your mother still single?" he asked and Ren at the other side laughed.

"She is but I think she's not interested to give us a father yet, and my brother is fine without one too." With her reply the actor pouted.

~END~


End file.
